


Home is not a Place

by taxicab12



Series: more to me than you can dream [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Food naps and true love, Found Family, M/M, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: Nicky brushed past her without a word or even a glance, moving straight to the kitchen, to Joe.Andy pulled Nile into a hug and when she pulled away, Nicky and Joe were still in each other’s arms, in a tight embrace without moving, or speaking, or even seeming to breathe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: more to me than you can dream [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878034
Comments: 22
Kudos: 416





	Home is not a Place

As soon as they got to the safe house, Nile threw herself dramatically on the couch.

Joe raised an eyebrow.

“That,” she said, “was the longest job ever.”

“I assure you, it was not,” he said with a smile. “Pretty long though.”

For two weeks, they had been in Argentina, two mind numbing weeks. She and Joe had been alone, playing backup while Andy and Nicky went undercover.

Nile had tried to insist that she should go instead of Andy, but the other woman had just given her a dead stare and reminded her that she didn’t speak Spanish.

Nicky had put a hand on her shoulder. “I will protect her.”

Now, she really wished she’d insisted. At least she would’ve had something to do the last two weeks.

“They just landed,” Joe said, putting down his phone. “I’m going to make dinner. Any requests?”

“Not rice,” she groaned.

“What do you have against rice?”

“Nothing.” She propped her head up on her arm. “It’s just all we’ve eaten the last couple weeks.”

He chuckled. “That’s because rice is cheap and easy. I’d rather eat that then get shot because I tried to go to the store.”

For the last few days, they’d been trapped in their hideout with gunfire erupting nearby almost constantly. Sleep had been hard to come by.

Joe hummed happily as he cooked, as if he’d spent the last two weeks on a beach instead of in a rundown cabin with no electricity and the chance of getting shot.

For half an hour, Nile didn’t move, switching between trying to fall asleep and watching Joe cook. He got the same expression as when he was drawing, an intense concentration. It was nice to see him like that.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. Nile stood to get it, not wanting to interrupt Joe.

Nicky brushed past her without a word or even a glance, moving straight to the kitchen, to Joe.

Andy pulled Nile into a hug and when she pulled away, Nicky and Joe were still in each other’s arms, in a tight embrace without moving, or speaking, or even seeming to breathe.

“Nicolò,” Joe muttered.

Nicky said nothing, just kissed him. He pulled away and they spoke in quiet Arabic for a moment.

“Nile,” Nicky said, as Joe pulled Andy into a big hug. He held out his arms and Nile tucked herself into them without a thought.

“It’s good to see you,” she said.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “You’re both alright?”

“We’re fine. We’re both fine. Are you okay?”

“Wonderful,” he said. “I’m home.”

She knew he didn’t mean this safe house, a comfortable place in... Nicaragua, maybe? She’d fallen asleep on the flight.

He released her with a smile, returning to Joe’s side and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Nile plopped back on the couch, though Andy sat beside her before she could sprawl out.

She wasn’t trying to watch the two men in the kitchen, but it was almost hard not to. Every move was so fluid, so natural, it felt choreographed. Every step was like the push and pull of the tides.

Nile had spent too much time with Joe; even her thoughts were poetry now.

She had never believed in soulmates before she died. She was practical, had dismissed true love as something from fairy tales.

The two of them, though, they were like puzzle pieces; they fit together so perfectly that one could not imagine them separated. 

Joe spoke as he cooked, and though he spoke in English and certainly wouldn’t have protested if Nile or Andy had responded, it was clear his words were for Nicky. He spoke of art, the weather, places they had yet to visit even in their long lives, everything except the past two weeks.

Nicky just listened, occasionally correcting him or commenting on something. His lips weren’t smiling, but his eyes shone with a brightness unlike anything.

Nile had never believed in soulmates, but she never would’ve believed in immortals either. If people could live forever, she supposed, love could as well.

“Dinner’s ready!” Joe said. “Then you can get some sleep, Nile. I know you’re tired.”

Suddenly, she wished she hadn’t been watching them so closely, because a quick glance between the two men confirmed that they had no intention of sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> And once again I am writing instead of sleeping. Sure wish stuff like this came to me before midnight


End file.
